A New Beginning
by Synchronicity83
Summary: Helen is pregnant. Nikola is the father. Helen is confused and alone..this is the edited version of the first chapter that I had put up for "A New Beginning"
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story for the June GW Monthly Challenge titled "Fatherhood." Reviews are appreciated as always. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters. They are the product of their respective creators. **

"A New Beginning"

The first rays of sunlight had penetrated through the window casting a golden glow throughout the room. The only light that had constantly been there after her death. The lights had been turned off and the door had been locked. The rays of sunlight battled the dark void of the bedroom and bathed it in scattered hues of orange and gold . A sound could be heard outside of the bedroom door. The distinct sound of high-heeled footsteps came closer and closer and then stopped. A new sound was heard. The click of the door being unlocked and then gently opened . Helen Magnus appeared in the darkened doorway and slowly turned the light switch on. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light and slowly closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed that had been her daughter, Ashley's and smoothed the soft material of the comforter. She gazed out the window at the scene her daughter would have seen every day when she had awoke in the morning. The golden light danced across her face as she sat quietly on the bed and did not move. Near the bedside was a photograph of her and her daughter. Ashley was about ten years old dressed in a cute blue sundress and her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was cuddled contently in her mother's arms as her mom beamed happily at her. Helen picked up the silver framed photograph with her slim fingers shaking slightly. She breathed out forcefully as she hugged the photo closer to her heart and swayed gently back and forth. A tear escaped and fell onto the soft comforter of the bed. Helen sobbed uncontrollably as her grip on the photo frame increased. Her right hand left the photo frame and gently came to rest upon her stomach. She slowly caressed it in a loving and protective manner as she wiped the tears away with the black sleeve of her jacket. She laid the photo back down on the nightstand and continued to rub her stomach.

Helen was pregnant. She knew Nikola Tesla was the father. Her mind wandered back to the night where she had tried to comfort him in his despair. A couple glasses of wine and unresolved tension had culminated into making love. That night had been bittersweet. Happiness had been felt with a tinge of sadness. She could not deny that happiness. A feeling she had not had in a very long time. To feel wanted and appreciated and just to be held in his protective arms. Nikola had left early the morning after. She had been left only with the warmth on the bed sheets and the memory of the night before. She was alone and now felt even more alone than before. She rested her hands on her stomach and stood up from the bed slowly. She was feeling so many things right now. She did not feel in control. A feeling she was not used to. Would she have the strength to take care of another child after painfully losing another? Could she make up for the mistakes she had made with Ashley? Could she bring herself to tell Nikola about the child that was now growing inside of her? Would he come back to her? Had he left to never be seen again? Could she raise this child on her own? Was she strong enough to? There were too many questions to answer and her head was throbbing. Tears ran down her face as she turned the lights off and gazed back at the darkened room for a minute longer before the door closed behind her. The room succumbing to the darkness once again...

**Hello. I will be adding a couple more chapters to this one...be on the lookout. Thanks for reading and reviewing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to take this time to clarify some details relating to my story..this story occurs about two months after Sleepers . Sorry if I did not clarify that earlier when I wrote the first chapter. Read and review as always. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sanctuary. They are the property of their respective creators. **

A New Beginning: Chapter 2

Helen walked down the hallway silently as she wiped the tears now cascading down her face. The golden morning light was now filtering through the windows as she reached the closed door to her office. Helen sighed deeply as she touched the cold steel of the doorknob and opened the door gently. Her stomach was feeling a little queasy and unsettled this morning. It felt like her stomach contained a thousand restless butterflies that had set their habitat ablaze. Helen sat down at her desk and leaned over as she closed her eyes and rested her head upon her folded arms. Her insides were screaming for her to rest as she tried to ease herself back away from the desk. Her body protested as she sat back in her chair and picked up a file that had been left on her desk. She started to scan the file when there was a knock at the door:

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." Magnus responded as she tried to hide any signs of weakness and exhaustion in her voice.

"Good morning, Magnus. We are ready for the meeting in ten minutes." Will said with a warm smile as he walked over to her desk with a cup of tea in his right hand.

"Thank you, Will." Helen smiled back as she took the tea cup from Will and breathed in the soothing aroma. She closed her eyes for a minute and breathed it in as she took a sip. The tea danced on her tongue and helped to calm the silent storm that was raging in her stomach.

Will studied Magnus silently as he watched her drink the tea. He noted her pale skin and tired eyes. She was not the Magnus he knew. She had appeared so frail to him in the passing weeks and days. Her usually vivacious spirit was gone and so was her beautiful sparkling blue eyes that he had come to love. They were gone and replaced with someone with a broken spirit. Her eyes did not sparkle. They were dull and dark from exhaustion and illness. He was worried about her and had been for some time. He needed to know what was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Helen asked as she noticed that Will had been analyzing her with his soulful, baby, blue, eyes.

"Truth is. I wanted to ask you the same exact thing." Will asked as his blue eyes softened to show concern.

"Will, I just don't want to talk about it right now." Helen smiled as she sipped her tea and placed it gently back on the desk.

The door opened as Big Foot, Henry, and Kate walked in and took their seats in the office.

"Alright, everyone. We have a new case that has come to my attention." Helen said as she picked up the folder in front of her. She tried to push past the dizzy lightheaded feeling that had suddenly come over her and the crippling nausea that hit the pit of her stomach like a tidal wave. Her skin turned ashen and cool as she tried to fight through it.

Will exchanged glances with Big Foot, Kate, and Henry as they saw the color of her face return to normal. They were all worried and it was etched across each of their faces.

"We should continue this later. You need your rest." Will said as he saw how frail and sick the woman he had always admired appeared right now. He could not bear to see her like this and it broke his heart.

"I will acquire all the information we need regarding this case. You really should rest." Henry chimed in as he looked on in horror at the woman that had been a mother to him all these years. His green eyes reflected sadness and pain in them as he waited for an answer.

"I will help Henry with anything he needs done. Promise." Kate Freelander smiled as she laid a hand on Henry's shoulder to reassure him.

"Thank you kindly, everyone. but that will not be necessary. I am fine. the meeting will continue." Magnus said as she glanced around the room in order to reassure them. She had to stay in control. She could not let them see the pain that filled her eyes. The physical and emotional pain that was threatening to takeover at any second.

Everyone nodded silently in agreement as they glanced at each other and then turned their attention back to Magnus who was waiting to speak.

"Is anyone familiar with the story of the Phoenix?" Magnus asked as she looked around the room. She inhaled deeply as her stomach felt like it was being tossed like a boat in a stormy sea. her right hand tightly gripped the edge of the desk as she tried to resist the urge to throw up.

"The Phoenix is a sacred firebird seen in the mythologies of the ancient Egyptians, Greeks, Chinese, Persians, and the Phoenicians. It was seen as a symbol of rebirth, immortality, and renewal." Helen said as she looked up from her desk.

"So this bird is actually on fire? And I heard that it lived close to 1,000 years and would burst into flames as a new Phoenix rose from its ashes. Is that true?" Kate asked as she leaned closer to Henry.

"Well, yes. the bird is a fire spirit that resembles the Egyptian _benu_, which looks like a heron or stork. The Egyptians associated it with the rising sun and their sun-god Ra. The Greeks as well as the Romans saw it as more like an eagle or peacock and used their word _phoenix_ which translates to purple- red or crimson. This describes the beautiful tail plumage of gold and scarlet that it is said to have. Their life expectancy is from 500 to 1,000 years old and they are destined to live as long as their former self." Magnus paused for a second to catch her breath.

"When it feels the end of its life nearing, the Phoenix will build a nest in an oak tree or a palm tree with twigs and building materials such as cinnamon,myrhh,and spikenard and it will ignite itself and the nest on fire. From the ashes will spring forth a new Phoenix or an egg . It has also been said that when the new Phoenix is strong enough it will fly to the city of Heliopolis with the myrrh embalmed ashes of its former self and deposit it there in the city. The Phoenix has a cry like a beautiful song heard by people that have seen it and in some instances it has the ability to change into human form. There is only one Phoenix on the earth at a time." Magnus finished as she looked up at the shocked faces of her team as they took in this information. Magnus felt her stomach turn as she shifted in her chair. Her right hand gripped her stomach as she dashed for the door and down the hallway toward her room. She quickly opened the door and ran to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was left open and she fell to her knees as she gripped the edges of the toilet and started to shake uncontrollably. Tears filled her eyes as she felt her hair being smoothed back from her face. She looked up to see Kate sitting next to her with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Magnus, are you pregnant?" Kate said as she helped Helen to her feet and lead her to the edge of the bed where she helped her sit. She retrieved a glass of water and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus glanced up at Kate with tears in her eyes and replied weakly, "Yes."

"Who is the father? Does he know?" Kate asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Ni...Nikola is the father." Helen struggled with his name as more tears fell down her face

"And he doesn't know..." Kate looked at her and gave her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"No, no he does not know." Helen shook her head as she gently dabbed her face with the tissue.

Helen's thoughts turned to Nikola as she sat on the bed next to Kate. His smirk that she loved so much, those beautiful blue-grey eyes, the way that he treated her like she was a queen and always had. She needed him now. Wanted to tell him. Wanted the security of his arms to hold her tight. Yet he was just a memory now. A memory she wanted to hold onto forever. He had to come back to her. How would she have the strength to raise their child all alone?

"Magnus, I am going to go now and let you get some rest? Do you need anything else?" Kate asked as she stood up to leave.

"No. Thank you, Kate." Helen said as she laid on her side and gently touched her stomach. She had lied to Kate. She needed someone. She needed Nikola.

**Author's side note: I obtained information about the Phoenix from the following sites: , , and .**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd chapter of my story "A New Beginning." I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated as always. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sanctuary. They are the creations of their respective creators. **

A New Beginning: Chapter Three

The orange-red rays of the sweltering desert sun beat down upon the sand. The sand seemed to sparkle as if diamonds had been randomly sprinkled across it, giving it the appearance of a vast golden ocean. There was nothing for miles but glittering sand and occasional dark green, spiky ,scrub bushes peaking out among enormous sand dunes. In the distance, a hauntingly beautiful cry could be heard. The cry of the Phoenix.

Helen arranged her ivory scarf across her face to protect her eyes from the sun's powerful rays. She shifted her weight on the cream-colored camel's back and glanced back to see Will, Kate, and Henry in single formation behind her. She could see the heat of the hot morning sun getting to them. It was written across their faces and in their tired eyes. They had tried to convince her not to come. They were worried for her and the baby growing inside of her. She had persuaded them to allow her to come on the mission. It was not her way to give up. She did not want to look weak in their eyes. They looked up to her and she could not let them down. She also came to perish images of Nikola from her mind. His intelligent, sparkling, blue-eyes, his smile, and the way he looked at her that always melted down the walls that she had always put up. She tried hard to make him disappear from her thoughts and from her heart. Yet those images played again and again in her mind torturing her. A tear escaped her face and fell upon the scarf as she heard the cry of the Phoenix again. It's cry represented the anguish in her heart wanting to be set free. She wanted to scream and let everything that she was feeling go. She rested her right hand on her stomach to quiet her mind and wiped away another tear from her eye. She would get through this. Her team needed her now.

Their guide leading the way on a grey camel slowly came to a stop and ordered them to stop as well. He shifted his weight and looked back at Helen as he spoke to her in Arabic. She nodded and looked back at Will, Kate, and Henry who had been patiently waiting for her to speak.

"He says that we are almost at the location where the Phoenix has been sited. We need to take caution in capturing it as they are territorial and love to be in solitude. It will fight back. It also is very wary of humans because hunters have tried unsuccessfully to pluck feathers from the bird. Their feathers are highly prized and sought after for their beautiful color variation." Helen said as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Magnus, you will not help in the capture of the bird. You should stay here . This mission is too dangerous for you in the condition you are in." Will warned as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Thank you, Will. I appreciate your concern, but I am not staying behind. This mission was my idea and I know a lot about the Phoenix. You need me."

"Okay, you can come." Will said as he went against his better judgment. This was not a good idea and he could feel it. He knew he would not be able to persuade her otherwise. Will squinted in the hot sun as something in the air caught his eye.

The heartbreaking cry was heard again and much closer this time. The Phoenix was flying gracefully above their heads. It floated on the breeze with its long, slender, wings as it cried once more. It's wings were brightly colored in variations of purple, red, green , and blue that shone magnificently under the hot sun. Red-orange flames trailed behind the bird as it circled the tall palm trees that made up its home and outlined a small crystal, clear, pool. The phoenix perched on one of the palm trees and folded its long wings underneath it.

The guide slowly dismounted his camel and pulled something out of his left side pocket as he held onto the specialized tranquilizer in his other hand. He sprinkled the sand with frankincense in a circular motion as the fragrant aroma was lifted upon the breeze. The guide waved at Helen, Will, Kate, and Henry to come forward. They slowly walked through the hot sand to stand beside the man that was tinkering with the tranquilizer gun. He looked up and spoke to Helen in Arabic as he loaded the gun with tranquilizers that were gold in color.

"He says that the Phoenix will smell the frankincense and fly low to capture some in its beak. Frankincense is a favorite food of the Phoenix and it will find it irresistible to ignore. When it flies low, a specialized tranquilizer will be fired that will incapacitate the bird for a few hours so that we may safely capture and transport it back. This is going to be dangerous. Is everyone with me?" Helen asked as she took the tranquilizer gun from the guide.

"We've got your back, Magnus. Let's do this!" Kate smiled as she turned to look at Henry and Will who were right behind her.

"Okay, here we go." said Helen as she stood ready to aim the gun at the Phoenix who had lifted its wings in flight.

The Phoenix flew high into the sky and started to let out a high pitched cry as it circled the tops of the palm trees as they swayed in the wind. Suddenly, the Phoenix eyed Helen with the tranquilizer gun and set the sand near her on fire as its strength knocked her to the ground. Will, Kate, and Henry scrambled to grab the gun as it circled high in the air above them. Kate ran and stayed at Helen's side as she searched and found a faint pulse. She covered Helen with her scarf as she examined her for burns on her arms, legs, and face. A tear escaped Kate's face as she looked at Helen. It was their fault. They had let her go on this mission. A mission that almost had taken her life and the baby inside of her. Will squeezed the trigger on the gun and shot a tranquilizer that hit the bird directly on its right wing . The phoenix cried and wobbled as it fell to the sand below like a leaf blowing in the wind. He caught his breath as he aided Henry in transferring the incapacitated bird to an anti-flammable transport box looking back at where the unmoving body of Helen Magnus lay. She had not moved an inch since she had been thrown to the ground by the phoenix's powerful wings.

Will and Henry ran toward Kate who was uncontrollably crying with guilt as she wrapped her scarf now drenched with water over Helen's forehead. Will dropped to his knees alongside where Helen lay as he looked for a sign of movement. any movement. Henry sat beside Kate and squeezed her arm as he enveloped her in a tight hug and sobbed.

"NO! NO! NO! Helen! Helen!" screamed Nikola as he jumped up from his bed as his body was wracked with heavy sobs. He sat on the edge of his bed as he forcefully combed his long fingers through his hair and lowered his head to his knees. He lifted his head back up as he stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. He paced the hardwood floors of his bedroom as he motioned to a metal tray that was on the bedside table and made it crash to the floor. He motioned to other metal objects in the room as they came crashing down around him. He let out a forceful cry as he picked up a picture of Helen and him that now lay on the floor with cracked glass. He glanced at the picture as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tears fell on the image of Helen's face as his whole body shook.

Nikola had to go back and see if she was okay. He could never live with himself if something had happened to her when he had left her all alone. He had watched his older brother Dane die. He could not bear the pain and guilt of losing her too. He had to be by her side and now he was sure of it. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He had to have her in his life. However short it might be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I know this has been a long time coming...and I apologize for waiting so long to update this chapter...I have just been extremely busy...among other things. Well, here it is and I hope you like it. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters...just the storylines that I create around them**

the silver embossed heart danced and circled on its silver chain. The morning light reflecting off of its shiny, polished surface as tears fell onto the faces of the individuals contained within the locket. Helen was leaning over the cold, grey, stone wall of the rooftop as she lightly held the locket and dangled it with trembling fingers. Sobs wracked her body as she began to loosen her grip on the necklace and all of a sudden tightened her grip again. She wiped the tears away with her slim fingers as she breathed in deeply and let out a sigh.

She felt so alone and scared. She could never admit this to anyone else. She was angry at Nikola for leaving her without saying good-bye after the night of passion that they had shared. She had wanted so much to console him that night in his hour of sadness when he had faced his mortality. Now she needed to be consoled. She wanted and longed to be held in his protective arms as she cried deeply and let all of her fears and worries subside. Only the truth was hard to escape. He was not there. He would not be there. She would go through this on her own. She let out another sob as she opened her right hand and let go of the silver necklace. The necklace seemed to slow down as it fell and whirled towards the ground. Helen blankly stared down at the necklace as it appeared smaller and smaller with each second that went by. Suddenly, the necklace appeared to freeze in midair as it dangled and danced its way back up toward the stone wall. The necklace flew over Helen's head and behind her was clasped in someone's hand.

"You should not throw away things given to you out of love, Helen." said the familiar voice that came from behind her.

Helen wiped another tear from her eye as she spun around to see the face she knew would be behind her. Nikola.

Nikola held the locket in his hand as he stared at the old black and white photo it contained. It was a picture of Helen and him taken a few months before his fake death had been planned out. He looked up to notice the faraway look in her blue eyes. She had been crying for some time as he noticed her tear stained face and some redness in the corner of her eyes. When she did not answer him and turned back toward the stone wall, he closed the locket and slowly stepped closer as he nervously ran a hand through his thick, dark, hair and sighed.

"Do you remember why I gave you this locket so many years ago?" Nikola said as he awaited a reply.

"Yes, you wanted me to have something to remember you by when you went into hiding..." Helen said with a shaken voice.

"And because I love you, Helen. I always have and I always will." Nikola said as he laid his hand on her arm and gently spun her around to face him. He looked deep into her eyes and saw doubt welling up in them.

"You left, Nikola! We shared something that night and then you did not even say good-bye. How is that love? You left me here all alone...I have been so scared...I could not tell you..." Helen trailed off as she faced away from him and broke loose from his grasp as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"You could not tell me what? Helen, what is it?" Nikola said as he took her in his arms and wiped the tears from her face.

" I wanted to tell you...but you were not here. Now you have come back and I am frightened to tell you..." Helen said as she relaxed slightly in his arms.

"I am here now. You can tell me." Nikola said as he caressed the side of her face with his long, slim fingers.

"Nikola, I'm...I'm..." Helen whispered as her head felt dizzy and she went slack in Nikola's arms. Her eyes closed over and her breathing shallow.

"No! No! Helen! Helen! Nikola screamed in agony as he remembered the nightmare he had had that night and why he had come back. to protect her. Now she was almost lifeless in his arms.

Nikola carried her off the roof as quickly as he could and through the door that lead back to the sanctuary. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran down the long hallway with Helen in his arms. He could not lose her! He would not lose her!

Will heard cries coming from far down the hall. He thought it was Nikola's voice that he had heard and ran in the direction of the screams. As he got closer, he knew why Nikola had been screaming. There was Helen pale and lifeless in his arms. Her beautiful face was held in a slight smile and her eyes were closed.

"What happened?" Will said visibly shaken up as he ran next to Nikola toward the infirmary.

"She was going to tell me something...and then she fainted in my arms." Nikola said as he tried to catch his breath.

In the infirmary awaited Henry, Kate, and Big Foot. Their faces frozen with fright when they saw Nikola and Will running in with a lifeless Helen Magnus. They gently set her down on a bed and checked her vital signs. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was slow. Her skin was pale and clammy.

"I just can't understand how this happened...one minute she was fine...and the next..." Nikola said as he looked worriedly at Helen and smoothed her hair back from her pale face.

At that moment Will, Henry, Kate, and Big Foot exchanged knowing glances at each other. They knew why she had fainted. And Nikola did not.

"Should we tell him? Henry said as he looked uneasily from side to side and shuffled in place.

"Tell me what!" Nikola said in an agitated tone as he continued to look down at Helen. His heart beating rapidly with fright.

"Nikola, Helen is pregnant. And you are the father." said Will as Nikola snapped his head up and looked at him in disbelief.

Nikola looked back down at Helen and a tear escaped the side of his face as he watched her breathe. His hands gently came to rest on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Helen. I did not know. I should not have left you that night. I am here now...and I love you and the baby. Please come back to me." Nikola whispered as he choked back tears. Helen still did not move. It would be a long night for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! This is the fifth chapter of " A New Beginning."I hope that you like it and sorry for such a late update. As always, reviews are welcome and extremely appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters just the ideas and the situations that I put them into. **

"A New Beginning: Chapter 5"

Cold. Pain covering every inch of her body like a million flames had been set and now were engulfing her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a long, dark, hallway surrounded by fire on both sides. The crackling from the flames roared in her ears as she tried to slowly stand up. At the end of the dark hallway was a figure silhouetted by the orange glow of the flames. She painfully stepped closer and caught a glimpse of the figure's face.

"Nikola! Nikola! Helen screamed as she tried to run down the dark hallway toward him. The dark figure started to run swiftly down the hallway away from her and then vanished into thin air. Helen fell to her knees and sobbed as she tried to gain the strength to stand.

"Nikola! Come back, please! Why are you leaving me here?" Helen sobbed as she got to her feet and tried to balance herself.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see Nikola standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Nikola..." Helen said as she extended her arm to touch his face. Nikola smiled and then turned into a burst of flames that knocked Helen forcefully to the floor. Helen felt searing pain as she fell to the cold, dark, marble, floor. She wanted to scream but could not find the strength and just laid where she fell.

The flames that had once been Nikola changed into the figure of a phoenix and then into a tall, slender, woman engulfed in flames with dark red eyes and long wavy hair the color of a phoenix's wings; blue, purple, red,orange,yellow, and green. The girl reached out her hand to Helen as she smiled with her flaming red eyes.

Helen looked at her in disbelief and nervously extended her hand out to the girl who grabbed her hand and brought her to a standing position. Helen felt pain shoot through her body as she grabbed the girl's hand and her whole body shook furiously. Helen's eyes turned scarlet red and she fell to the marble floor as her eyes closed and the figure of the girl disappeared.

"Helen! Helen! Come back! Can you hear me! Please! Nikola shouted as he shook her trying to bring her back.

Helen's eyes snapped open and she felt pain throughout her body. She noticed a small hole where a needle had been inserted in her right arm and she tried to open her mouth to speak.

"The girl...with...the...red...eyes...a phoenix...she..." Helen mumbled as she tried to lift her head.

"Helen...what are you talking about...are you okay?" Nikola asked as he smoothed her hair back from her sweat drenched face.

"I...I don't know..and what happened...to...me..." Helen said as she examined where the needle had been.

"We almost lost you, Helen. The baby was dying...so I...I injected some of my blood into you to save you...it was the only way." Nikola said as he glanced into her tired eyes.

"The baby...is the baby okay?" Helen said with a concerned look on her face as she met his gaze.

"Yes, the baby is fine. Or should I say the babies..." Nikola said with a smile.

"Twins?" Helen said as she looked at him with a surprised look.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Nikola said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Helen smiled and closed her eyes slowly as she squeezed Nikola's hand in hers. She eased back into sleep as the pain started to slowly fade away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! This is the next chapter to my story "A New Beginning." I hope that you like it. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters, just the story and situations I put them in. **

A New Beginning: Chapter 6

Helen awoke in the middle of the night. She had been for several weeks. Over and over it was the same dream. She was running down a dark tunnel only lit by flames on both sides. And there was the strange young girl with the fiery red eyes and hair the color of a Phoenix's plume. The girl's red eyes reflected distress and seemed to plead for help. As quick as she appeared in the dream, she vanished just as quickly into the darkness of the tunnel. This is how the dream ended every night. Helen leaned over the edge of the bed with her head in her hands and sighed. It was clear to her that this girl needed her help. But was she real?

"Helen, did you have that dream again?" asked Nikola softly from behind her as he slowly sat next to her on the side of the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, It's always the same...nothing changes...almost as if she wants my help...and yet...I don't know if she really exists...or if she does...why me?" Helen said as she stared into Nikola's eyes with a concerned look.

"Are you sure this dream is not a result of your hormones running rampant because of your current state...which might I add agrees with you very well..." Nikola smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Suddenly Nikola felt two small nudges as he held Helen close to him in the dark still of the bedroom. Nikola slowly moved a hand to her burgeoning stomach and felt two more gentle nudges against his hand.

"The babies are kicking in response to your voice, Nikola..." Helen said as she smiled and met Nikola's gaze and placed her hands on top of his long slim fingers. They both stayed quiet for a moment as they awaited another nudge from her belly. nothing.

"Well, Helen, it seems the babies are asleep...maybe you should too...unless..." Nikola said as he gently moved her to the center of the bed and laid her head softly against a pillow as he leaned down for a kiss. As he looked at her he noticed that her eyes were closed and her breath was slow and even. She was asleep. He smiled and looked upon his sleeping angel as he laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

Seraphina stumbled through the dark, unfamiliar streets of Old City. She was far from home and her body ached all over. She came to rest against a stone wall in a dark alley as she wrapped her left arm tighter with a shirt acting as a tourniquet to stop the blood from pouring out of a massive gash. She shivered and slid against the wall in order to stand up. Her legs too weak to hold her up anymore. She had fiery red eyes and long wavy hair in colors of red,orange,yellow,green,blue, indigo, and violet. She pulled her jacket around her closer as she tried to take a step forward. Each step more agonizing than the next one. In the distance she saw a building that looked like an old church from the outside. This is where she was going. Where she was trying to get to. She was looking for Dr. Helen Magnus. She had heard about the Sanctuary and that she would be safe there. Safe from the men that were hunting her and knew what she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Everyone. Finally, here is an update on my story "A New Beginning." I hope that you like it and reviews are welcome and appreciated as always :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters...just my character Seraphina**

A New Beginning: Chapter 7

The dark night enveloped her like an unwelcome embrace. Her heart raced as she staggered on down the alley. Her heart racing with each agonizing step forward. one. two. three. Pain was taking over her whole body and it now threatened her fiery soul as she tried to scream. words were caught in her throat as she tried to break free from the pain. She finally came to the front steps of the sanctuary and reached for the antique doorknocker as pain shot up her arm.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Thump!**

Seraphina fell to the cold hard stone floor as her eyes squeezed shut. She could hear faint footsteps coming from the other side of the door. She could hear voices echoing in her ears that were getting increasingly louder...and then...darkness...a black void.

"Oh my god!" Helen yelled as she looked at the svelte figure of a girl laying on the ground bleeding in front of the doorway. she kneeled down beside her to c heck her pulse and breathing. Her breathing was very shallow and her heartbeat was more rapid than a normal human being. Her temperature was higher than any other abnormal that she had seen. Who was this strange girl and where did she come from? These were questions for a much later time...she had to save the girl first.

Biggie knelt down and picked up the lifeless small girl in his arms as he carried her down the long hallway of the sanctuary. His skin was tough and could take the sweltering heat of the girl's body heat although with some slight discomfort. He laid her down onto a bed and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Thank you. We have to stop this bleeding and get her vitals stable. " Magnus said as she looked over the injured girl and the massive gash that was pouring large amounts of bright red blood onto the girl's soaked shirt from her left arm. The wound was already trying to close over by itself.

"What would have made this gash?" Biggie asked as he assisted Helen with the large wound.

"By what I see...I would say she was shot with an arrow." Helen said as she finished dressing the wound and looked down at the small girl laying on the bed.

"An arrow...why would someone shoot her with that?" Biggie asked as he tried to get a temperature reading. He looked down at the thermometer and immediately showed it to Helen.

"Her temperature is higher than any other abnormal I have seen. She also has an ability to self heal if this wound is any evidence. I have taken a sample of her blood and will review its properties. Let's let her rest for now. There is nothing more that we can do now." Helen said as she stepped away from the bed and walked toward the door. This was the girl from her dreams. She shuttered as the thought came to her . She felt a chill go up her spine and a hand rested on her back.

"Helen, you should be resting. Please come to bed." Nikola said as he spun her around to face him and kissed her gently. He held her in his arms and gently rocked her as he caressed her burgeoning belly.

"I know, Nikola...it's just this girl...I have seen her before..." Helen said as she looked into his beautiful steel blue eyes.

"Where did you see her from?" Nikola asked as he took her hand gently as they walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

"In my dreams..." Helen said as she looked up at him with fear evident in her eyes.

Nikola protectively tightened his grip on her hand and lead her to the bedroom door as he tried to not let her last comment haunt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! A new chapter update for my story "A New Beginning." Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters...just my character Seraphina**

The room was spinning faster and faster...the ache in her head was making every miniscule movement worse. She sat straight up in the bed and flinched when she moved her left arm. She looked down and inspected her arm as she saw that someone had bandaged the wound and that it was healing well. She tried to take in her surroundings as she fought the urge to vomit from the continuous spinning of the room around her. She caught the glimpse of someone in a white lab coat as she continued to focus her eyes to her new surroundings. There were two individuals in white lab coats standing near her bed . As she focused a little bit more on the individuals in the lab coats, she noticed that there was only one individual standing in front of the bed. Helen Magnus. The person she had been looking for all this time.

"I see that your are up now. We have been wondering when you would come out of it." Helen said as she took the girl's vitals quickly so she did not scorch her delicate skin from the girl's exceedingly hot surface temperature.

"Come out of what? How long have I been here?" Seraphina said as she smoothed her multi-colored hair back from her face and tried to stand up. Helen gently made her sit back down on the bed.

"You have been in a coma for three weeks. You do not remember how you came to be here at the Sanctuary?" Helen said as she looked into the girl's confused red eyes.

"No...I don't...but I know who I am...My name is Seraphina...I was trying to look for you...for a long time...I thought you could help me...so I tried to ..." Seraphina replied as she was about to finish her sentence.

"Contact me in my dreams." Helen said as she looked at the girl straight in the eyes. Into the face she knew all too well from the dreams that haunted her every night. Crying into the comfort of Nikola's arms as tears streamed down her face in the middle of the night. Yes. she could not forget this girl's face. She knew one day they would meet. And that day was here.

"Yes, I do have that power. and many others." Seraphina said as she looked at Helen and then down at the floor.

"I analyzed your blood sample. It has remarkable healing properties. And your body temperature is off the charts . I have not seen any other abnormal quite like you." Helen said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"And you never will. there is only one of me at a time in the world. I am 500 years old. I have taken this form in order to blend in and protect myself." Seraphina said as she started to float toward the ceiling and burst into flames. Helen took cover behind the bed as she stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. Seraphina's long slender arms became long wings with beautiful multi-colored plumes and she morphed into a fiery bird as fire danced around her form effortlessly.

"You're a phoenix!" Helen said as she continued to stare at the regal looking bird that now was above her head.

"Helen, I need your help. I am in a lot of danger. And if I die..the delicate balance of the world will be thrown off. A phoenix lives for a thousand years and then a new one rises again from its ashes..this is the way it has been. If this pattern is changed...I'm afraid you all will be in danger." the phoenix said telepathically to Helen.

The phoenix then took on the form of the girl and stood in front of Helen with pleading eyes as Helen stood in shock with tears cascading down her face.

"I will try to do my best,Seraphina." Helen said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Just then, Helen clutched her stomach and doubled over in pain as she let out a blood curdling scream. Something was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story "A New Beginning." I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters...just my character Seraphina**

Helen crashed to the floor gripping protectively at her stomach as she let out an agonizing scream of pain. Her vision was blurry but she could hear several footsteps coming closer as she tried to grasp the edge of the bed. Gripping pain consumed her body with each scream that was let out of her throat. The pain so extreme she let go of the white bed sheets and collapsed to the floor. Seraphina crouched down beside her as hot tears fell from her eyes and scorched the floor as they fell. Seraphina heard several voices as she saw five individuals enter the room.

"Helen! Helen!" Nikola yelled in anguish as he saw his angel lying motionless on the cold ground. He did not know if she was still breathing, she was lying so still and her breathing so shallow. He looked up to see the face of the girl that had haunted Helen's dreams for the past several months. Memories of holding her in the dark of night while she sobbed uncontrollably. He wanted this girl gone. And now she had really hurt his Helen.

"I want you to leave! You hear me, girl! Get out!" Nikola said with a tone of vexation hidden under sadness.

"I did not do anything...you have to believe me..please!" Seraphina cried as she stepped back from Helen's lifeless body .

"Get her out of here, now! Henry? Will? Kate? Big Guy? Why are you still standing there? Take her out of here and lock her up!" Nikola said as he carefully picked Helen up and laid her down on a hospital bed and smoothed her dark hair off her sweaty forehead.

Big Guy quickly wheeled over the ultrasound machine as Nikola applied the cold gel to her stomach and slowly moved the wand over her abdomen. On the screen he could see the twin babies moving around restlessly. Something was wrong! The babies' heart rates on the fetal monitor were dropping as each minute passed by. Something had to be done soon or Helen and the babies would die!

"What's happening?" Kate said as she tried to hold back tears and held Helen's left hand gently as she brought a cool washcloth to her forehead. Henry stood behind Kate and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder as he also tried to hide the inevitable tears that would soon fall.

"Helen has a third degree prolapsed uterus. The ligaments, muscle, and supporting tissue that hold and support the uterus weaken and the uterus collapses into the vaginal canal. She has lost a large amount of blood...we need to operate immediately and repair or we will lose Helen and the babies..." Nikola said as tears streamed down his face.

"I will assist...whatever needs to be done..." Big Guy said as they both washed up and put on scrubs before wheeling Helen into the operating room. The rest of the room was silent ,only faint sobs were heard as Will,Henry,and Kate tried to comfort each other. Seraphina remained a few feet away with her head in her hands as she silently sobbed. She did not hurt Helen. Nobody would believe her. She had tried to help her but would have injured her by her touch because of her high body temperature. She would have burnt her skin.

"Little girl, what is your name?" Will said as he stepped closer trying not to frighten the sobbing frail girl.

"It's Seraphina...I promise you...I did not hurt her...I was only trying to ask for her help." Seraphina said as she met Will's blue eyes with her fiery red ones.

"What happened before Helen collapsed...please...I need to know." Will asked as he stepped back as Seraphina glanced into his eyes and showed him everything that had happened in quick snapshots that if he had blinked he would have missed them. Will stumbled back as Kate and Henry caught his arms.

"I hope that helped you understand what happened more. It is easier for me to communicate this way instead of spoken communication." Seraphina said as she stepped closer to the group.

"You're a Phoenix!" Will said as he looked at her in shock and rubbed his sore head.

"Yes. I did not want to reveal my secret to those I did not know if I could trust. I had to be sure. I am being hunted and my life is in danger. That's why I came here." Seraphina said as she let a faint smile dance across her lips.

The hours passed so slowly as Will,Henry,Kate,and Seraphina waited to hear some news . The whole room had been quiet except for a few sobs that escaped. So quiet, the buzzing of instruments and machines could be heard. Then, the sound of the heavy metal operating door could be heard . Out of the door came Nikola holding an infant girl in his left arm and an infant boy in his right arm. They looked like cherubs fast asleep as their long,dark,eyelashes fluttered and their plump rosy lips twitched. They both had thick, dark, hair and when their eyes were not closed in sleep, they had the most vibrant color of grey-blue. Nikola smiled down at them as he rocked them gently in his arms as tears cascaded down his face.

"Congrats,Nikola. Can I hold her?" Kate smiled as she took the beautiful baby girl gently into her arms and rocked her as she sang to her softly.

"She looks just like Helen..." Nikola said as a wave of sadness took over him once again. Helen was still fighting for her life. He did not want to lose her. He had everything he wanted right in front of him. It would never be the same without her.

"Is Helen alright?" Henry asked as he held the handsome little boy in his arms as he rocked him back and forth.

"She is still fighting for her life...we repaired as best we could...I just don't know why she has not come out of it yet...we may still lose her..." Nikola said as he turned away so they would not see him sobbing. He ran a tear drenched hand through his hair as he tried to gain composure.

Seraphina walked forward slowly toward Nikola as she came to stand directly in front of him.

"I may be able to help her. I have large regenerative and healing properties in my blood. I may not be able to heal her directly...but you may be able to deride a serum from my blood." Seraphina said as she looked into his sad blue grey eyes.

"That might work...I am sorry for doubting you and holding you responsible for her current condition." Nikola said as he ran to the lab to find Seraphina's blood sample that Helen had taken.

"No offense taken. I want to help her as much as you do." Seraphina said as she tried to reassure him as best she could.

Now they had to wait and see if Seraphina's blood could heal and bring Helen back. They could only hope. Hope was all they had right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again :) I know it has been awhile since my last update and I am deeply sorry for that. Life has been sort of hectic lately and I just have not had enough time to sit down and write. Here is my latest chapter to my story "A New Beginning." Enjoy and reviews are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters..just my character Seraphina**

"A New Beginning": Chapter 10

Nikola smoothed a trembling slim hand through his thick dark hair as he prepared the serum he had extracted from Seraphina's blood . He held the vial of fiery orange blood in his left hand as he slowly drew some into the syringe in his right hand. His heart beat quickened as he gently knelt down by Helen's bedside and looked at her frail, delicate, form. She looked like an ethereal angel sleeping . He touched her cheek and smoothed the thick raven hair back from her angelic face as tears gently fell from his tired bloodshot eyes. He slowly took her right arm and palpitated it until he found a sufficient injection site. He gently pressed his lips to her delicate hand and gently rubbed the injection site with an alcohol wipe before slowly injecting her arm with Seraphina's blood. Nikola held firmly to her hand as he watched her closely for a reaction.

"Helen...please come back to me...don't leave me like this...our children need you...I need you..." Nikola silently sobbed as he looked at Helen.

Helen's eyes began to flutter and her body was starting to twitch a little as Seraphina's blood coursed through her veins. Nikola tried to hold her steady as her body twitched uncontrollably and she started to sweat profusely. Sweat dripped down her face as her eyes snapped open. They were a beautiful crystal blue being overtaken by fiery red that swirled around her whole iris. Her eyes were now red with hints of blue as Helen tried to sit up slowly. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she faintly smiled up at Nikola. Her eyes were returning to their normal shade of radiant blue as she tried to form words and held a shaking arm up to caress Nikola's face.

"Nikola...what happened...where are the babies...and why do you look so tired...and where is Seraphina..." Helen said as she gave Nikola a confused look.

"We will get to these questions later. The most important thing is that you are okay. I was so afraid I would lose you, Helen..and here you are."Nikola said as he gently drew her in for a kiss.

"Nikola...I want to see them...I want to see our babies...are they okay..."Helen said as she looked down at her much slimmer waistline.

"Sure you can see them...we still have to give them names..I was waiting for you.." Nikola said as he walked out of the room for a minute.

Helen used her hands to push herself up more as she waited . It had all felt like one big dream. There had been a voice in her head the whole time talking soothingly to her . A young girl's voice. The place she had been was dark and quiet. The girl's voice had been the only sound. And when her eyes had finally opened, Nikola's smiling steel grey eyes had been her first image since the darkness had surrounded her.

Nikola walked slowly back in carrying sleeping infants in each arm as he made his way to Helen. The boy was wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket and the girl was wrapped in a pale petal pink blanket. Nikola smiled lovingly at Helen as he lowered the baby boy and girl into her arms gently. Helen gently rocked them in her arms as tears of joy ran down her face. They were safe at last nestled in their mother's comforting arms. The baby girl faintly smiled in contentment as the baby boy slowly awoke and playfully smirked at his mother. Helen let out a gentle laugh as she stoked the baby soft skin of their faces and looked up at Nikola and gave him a sweet kiss. Nikola knelt down by her side and talked softly to the baby girl who was cooing at her father and smiling.

"I think she's going to be a daddy's girl.." Helen said as she smiled up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"And he's definitely like his father." Nikola smirked as he watched his young son copy his every move.

"Jocelyn Amber and Aidan Nathaniel. " Helen said as she looked up at Nikola with a smile.

"Well, Jocelyn and Aidan..you heard your mother.." Nikola said as he snuggled his family close. The little girl and boy cooed at their father's voice as Helen and Nikola shared a kiss.


End file.
